Harry Potter And The Portkey to A New Dimension
by Deaths Mistress of Death
Summary: Harry grabs something as its thrown to him. Little does he know this will be what changes his life forever. A little help from a person we all know and bam! he's set to go live his normal life...unless he cant help but help but to get caught up in a alien war... THIS STORY IS BEING EDITED THIS IS THE ORGNIAL BUT A NEW STORY WILL BE POSTED MOST LIKELY WITH A DIFFERENT NAME!
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer i own nothing from harry potter or transformers

chapter one, transform through time?

The goblins didn't like me. Not after i destroyed part of there bank and took one of there dragons. they let it be known after the war i only had one week to clear out all my accounts. So in retailation i asked for a blood test to see which vaults were mine... well the results were a suprise for us all.

The test showed me what i had what i had access to what was given to me. i was shocked, many people left me things in there will, one of the most common thing left to me wasnt just money but almost every single person left me a vail of blood adoption potion so i could inheait everything they left me and if there family was to die out i would be given everything they had and i mean everything.and almost all of them had died and what they had left for me was untouched but claimed as mine so no one could steal it. (Here's a little list...google helped me with the names! Blood ones (not including the ones that left him the potions)

Harry James Potter

Mother: lily marie Potter formerly Evans

Father: James Charles Potter

Godfather: Sirius Orion Black

Godmother: Alice longbottom

Adopted family members (and members under our protection) Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, frank Longbottom, Alice Longbottom, Neville Longbottom

Lordships Harry James Potter can claim by blood

Potter

Black

Gryffindor

Hufflepuff

Ravenclaw

Prevel

Lordships Harry James Potter can claim by magic

Merlin

Le Fey

Flamel

Slytherin

Pervel

Lordships Harry can claim by right of conquest

Slytherin

Gaunt

Riddle

Malfoy

Any and all death eater lordships

Lordships left from dead families for Harry James Potter or the one to defeat he who must not be named, you know who, lord Voldemort, the dark lord

Dumbledore

Carmi

Rider

Yaxiana

Pendragon

Emrys

Blott

Nott

Vaults left for the one who defeated he who must not be named, you know who, dark lord, lord Voldemort, tom riddle, or for Harry James Potter destorer of Voldemort

Gattairiled

Hitchensins

Suax

Oxana

Zular

Lunar

Rquana

Scott

Black

Brown

Keller

Lewis

Ouk

Devtia

Minks

Rosenblant

Abadna

Byard

Willford

Lee

Luakana

Peterson

Russel

Tyler

Underwood

Sharp

Bell

Basham

Welhem

(Along with all the other ones listed above these ones just don't have lordships)

*Please note all gallons are worth 10 British pounds

Gallons

358,997,261,590

Silckles

78,862,234

Knuts

62,783,838,892

Slowly I let the paper fall onto the desk then I stood and said, "tomorrow I'm going to come and you are going to take me to all of my vaults and I'm going to remove everything in them, and I mean everything. I snatched the paper as the goblin tried to grab it to read it then left the bank and I walked over to the nearest trunk store. I walked in and immediately the store went quiet. I walked over to the manger and said as politely as I could "I need a Extension Charm on a heavily protected trunk please" he looked at more for a moment then nodded his head motioning me to follow him and I did into the back room where he showed me many trunks, in the end I chose the one with the most protection on it it was solid black with royal blue for the leather straps and latches, "I also need the trunk to be feather light no matter how heavy it will get" the man looked at me and nodded.

He then said "push your magic into this gem right here" he said as he guided my hand to it "and push a bit of magic now only you can use it" he said after the gem flashed before going back to it's original demand color I had to repeat it 6 more times for each gem to link it to me. All the compartments were the same except one which was a library like comparent with lots of different shelves you could either sumon or go down into it and look for the books you wanted. I went home and set an alarm for 6am and ate then went to sleep the next day I ate and went to gringotts.

I went up the stairs and said " I wish to go to all my vaults to empty them and under decree number 67 I have the right to use magic to sumon anything and everything in my vaults." The goblin glared at me but took me to my trust vault and I immediately went in and summoned everything into my trunk and walked out he then took me to the Potter vault where I repeated this putting things in different compartments, books in the library (where the automatically organized themselves) potions and potion ingredients in on and money in another anything left over after that I put into another compartment.

I repeated this process over and over again until all that was left was the Merlin vault I started this process to and when I had almost finished I realized that just like the hogwart's founders vaults there were animals sleeping in a part of the vault along with eggs. Carefully I lowered all the animals into the compartment with the animals and gently I put the eggs In one at a time not wanting to jostle them to much so I did those by hand. Conjuring heating pads to keep them on just like the ones in the vault.

I walked out of the vault and dragged the trunk not wanting to shrink it with the precious cargo in it onto the cart and said I was done. We speed to the surface and I walked out none the wiser and I decided the next day to go shopping I went the the apartment I call home and went straight to sleep I wine to diagon alley and bought myself a new wardrobe some more books many things I would need for my new animals then the potions shop and got many ingredients, I walked into the leaky cruden and order 500 cases of butter beer putting them in my trunk I was about to apperate home when I felt something being thrown at me, me with my seeker skils caught it...bad idea it felt like something was tearing me apart. Finally I landed in a yard. Someone's backyard to be more precise. Well I looked around and thought "where the hell am I how did I get here, and why the hell in gods green earth do I look 15 again!?" Then I passed out.


	2. AUTHORS NOTE I'M BACK I'M SORRY

_**Hello, lovelies I'm back! yes its been a while but I am here and I've decided I'm going to rewrite both my old stories and make a new and improved version (hopefully!) they will have different names most likely but when they are posted I will update this to say so! as of now its Friday, February 8th and I'm already working and editing man did I have a lot of mistakes I'm sorry! I will most likely have the new stories up before Wednesday! I hope you are patient with me I swear I'm working hard now for you all! There will be another copy of this in my other story now I hope to do you proud my lovelies!**_

 _ **My love**_

 _ **Deaths Mistress**_

 _ **XOXO**_


End file.
